Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, an electronic apparatus, capable of performing a low-voltage cutoff function, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic apparatuses are under development and release. Specifically, various electronic apparatuses which are attached to a vehicle to provide information for a driver of the vehicle have recently been used. For example, a black box, a navigator, or the like are attached to the vehicle and connected to a vehicle battery. The vehicle black box or vehicle navigator then acquire image information and the like while the vehicle is driven or parked, and provide the acquired image information to the driver.
However, in general, a battery is a very important power supply device for the vehicle. Hence, if power (electricity) of the battery of the vehicle is consumed due to repetitive operations, a starting failure of the vehicle is caused.
Therefore, when the related art electronic apparatus for the vehicle is connected as a regular power supply to the vehicle battery for operating the electronic apparatus, the related art electronic apparatus employs a method of setting a battery cutoff voltage to forcibly cut off a low voltage in advance, even if an engine of the vehicle is switched off after the vehicle is parked.
However, even though such cutoff voltage is set by the method, the vehicle battery has a problem in that its function changes depending on seasons or temperature. For example, when the related art electronic apparatus for vehicle maintains a cutoff voltage value which has been set in summer, a voltage of the vehicle battery is lowered down to an extremely low voltage in winter. Accordingly, the batter runs out of power, thereby causing a starting failure of the vehicle.
Furthermore, when the battery completely discharges due to repetition of such frequent discharging as the season changes, the battery has to be replaced. This brings about great losses of time and costs. However, technologies provided so far merely allow for simply setting a cutoff voltage and also increase inconvenience in changing a voltage cutoff value. Therefore, such technologies fail to give fundamental solutions to fix the problems.